


Your Summery Smile

by 4328fox



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, harushin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4328fox/pseuds/4328fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro never realized he’s be the one who’d be doing all that, not in his room, not in this heat, not on top of Haruka. It felt like one of those suspicious videos Momo caught him red-handed watching, and he admits to himself, it was a pretty disgusting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Summery Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A piece to start me up on writing. Please point out any errors that may occur. Other than that, please do enjoy.

Some time has passed since Shintaro has last seen Haruka. It was after all after the repeating tragedy has ended, after the confirmation that Konoha was indeed an old friend of his, and the returned memories from these so-called past timelines crawled back to the shut-in’s head, after he finds Haruka asleep on the ground and calling for help, after the glad look he allowed himself, that his best friend is finally alright for once.

Shintaro lied in his bed holding his dear rabbit Tono in his lap and stroking the pet, how long has it been since he’s been with his thoughts like that? No Ene, no Momo, he was all left by himself. He replayed the odd events in his mind, again and again, proving multiple times that in fact did happen and it wasn’t some wacky dream he had.

That’s right. Because Shintaro never really talked to Haruka as much as he should have, and then the artist, Takane and Ayano all went off and Shintaro was left alone. Because for some unknown reason the android Konoha had taken a liking in him, from carrying him around the hospital, to saving him from a cliff fall because ‘they are friends’. Because when Shintaro managed to connect the ties between the cold-blooded murderer now and the warm-hearted kid in the ‘then’.

Shintaro and Haruka are friends. There should not be anything more about that.

The young adult carefully sat up and thought about seeing someone, maybe being alone really wasn’t good for his state of mind. The problem was, who? Surely everyone are better off without him. Besides, Kido, Kano and Seto are setting back to live with Kenjirou again, of course, with Mary. Momo is helping Takane settle back to Takane’s grandmother’s house, explaining the long absence. Hibiya is soon moving back to his hometown, so the sending off should happen in a week or so. Haruka was currently recovering in the hospital, but Shintaro didn’t want to see exactly him out of everyone he met in the course of this month.

Still, it frustrated Shintaro so much he couldn’t meet him again. He looked at Tono more concentrated, as if he expected an answer from a fluff ball, nose itching back and forward. Shintaro felt horrible about this, but he realized that every time he tried to think, his thoughts would shift back to Haruka, stomach twists not leaving him alone at all. Why is this feeling so familiar, yet fuzzy?

Maybe could not forget that smile that lit up the room whenever he and Ayano giggled about his and Takane’s bickering, how his heart twisted sometimes when Haruka drew anything for him, why would you do that, I never deserved any kindness from someone so good as you. Shintaro felt frustration fill his lungs again, he’s back to square one.  
He lied down, an exhale following that. Maybe he could finally make himself a known song producer? The NEET thought for some kind of a melody, trying to hum it out until it sounded unfamiliar, yet good enough to be enjoyed by others. That didn’t seem to work, especially when his adorable pet flopped closer to his face and distracting him completely. Shintaro smiled at his rabbit, at least at those times he has a friend to hug.

Recalling that Konoha would latch onto him the same way, face quite sleepy and lying beside him, Shintaro’s heart skipping more than it should and cuddled back, Shintaro groaned lodly and slapped his hands onto his face. Why was that white-haired stranger someone so likeable, literally barging into Shintaro’s life and being a reason his world completely shifted, he can’t keep up with the pace.

“Why do I have to be reminded so much of him..” he muttered under his breath. He then decided that hugging session with his albino bunny was enough for the day.  
Shintaro thought he was lucky having this pet, how long has it been, perhaps 3 years, he counted. He was glad that only Tono was his responsibility, especially at days he couldn’t even leave his bed, his bunny still had tons of food and water, not refusing to leave his owner’s side. Much better company than Ene. How did he get the rabbit anyways?

A memory flied across his head, and yet again, he felt angry. School days, school days. It was a bet with Takane, as the twin-tailed girl just laughed it of, are you serious?! His ego is so big he won’t even feed it to any pet! That’s how he ended up walking with her, Ayano and Haruka to the store and got Tono, of course, with Shintaro’s mother’s permission. It was Ayano who suggested a bunny, but it was Haruka who picked Tono out, and it was Takane who named it. Shintaro chuckled at the fact that the entire time ‘Ene’ was Takane and was losing the bet while he fed the bunny and she gave a snarky comment or two. He stopped immediately as he realized Konoha had asked him about Tono, then smiled and said that he’s glad Shintaro had others beside Ene, Shintaro merely brushing it of as just a pet and blushed that deepened every past moment then.

Just as he was placing Tono carefully and steadily back to the cage, the doorbell to his front door cheerfully rang. Shintaro sat himself onto the chair, perhaps his mother was at home, she’d open it up. A good two minutes passed, and the doorbell was pressed again. The one left alone in his home sighed and thought he’d just open it, it was probably the mailman or something that wasn’t his business.

He made his way on the first floor of his home, past the plants Momo recently brought in, across the hall with TV he forgot the family had, through the kitchen he oh so despised for not specific reason apart from décor. Finally he was on the front door, opening it and preparing to speak the casual ‘Kisaragi Household, why are you ringing?’ before he stuttered and stared at the figure in front of him-

It was no other than Haruka himself, the sole reason why Shintaro’s mind is a big mess right now, that wasn’t good, even bad, very bad, did Haruka decide to come to tell him how much he despised Shintaro for not being kind to him, for never helping to him before, for not bothering to leave his house and see the hospital?

“Ah. I was right on you being here, Shintaro.” Haruka cheerfully spoke up first, and then gave him a confused look “Huh? D-did I come at a wrong time-”

“N-n-no! No, it’s not that! I’m just surprised you’re her..e” Shintaro exclaimed immediately, he was not prepared for this, he hasn’t spoken to anyone enough, speaking to others was nerve-wrecking, to say the least. Even back at school he was never one to initiate conversations much, it earned him the title ‘Silent Brain’ in a yearbook maybe. “Uh-uh anyways, come in!” the younger teen quickly continued, oh no, he’s not ready for this, not today of all times. Gladly to him, Haruka only smiled at him and calmly entered the house and followed after Shintaro towards the living room. They set themselves there and sat on the supposedly bigger couch. Shintaro tried to silently swallow the lump in his throat and exhaled calmly, regaining his composure, and asked:

“So, Haruka, what does it bring you here? Have they signed you out of the hospital?”

“Yeah, actually! I thought that everyone are too busy to have me on their shoulders, and I wanted to see you anyways!” Haruka cheerfully replied, smiling widely at the other teen.  
Me? Why would you see me out of everyone? Didn’t you like Takane, why won’t you meet her first?

An almost uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, none of the boys having a good idea of how to break it. Shintaro felt his blood flowing in his veins was loud enough even for Haruka to hear, he can’t stay this silent for much longer, come on, say something, anything!

“Say, Haruka” go on, you’re doing it, “would you like to see Tono?” that was unexpected, but good enough, now for a reply, it’s all okay, breathe if there is anything.

“Ah, yes, I remember Tono is still around! I’d love to see how much that cutie grew!” Haruka smiled again, Shintaro felt that talking wasn’t as hard as he thought, besides, it’s Haruka, what’s it there to fear?

“T-then I will take you to my room, if you don’t mind” the shut-in realized the difference between the him in the ‘now’ and him in the ‘then’, and he envies the ‘then’ for not being an awkward mess like the ‘now’. Still, the ‘now’ is surely much better in terms of character, Shintaro started associating the situation with one of the manga he recently read.

Finally both of them were in Shintaro’s room, Haruka quickly running up from behind him and stopping in front of Tono’s cage. “Aah, Tono, hello! You’ve grown so much! Do you remember me, it’s me, Haruka!” the older teen offered a finger for the rabbit to sniff, soon it got bored and returned to its drinking session.

“Shintaro, I’m glad you took care of Tono after all this time!” Haruka’s eyes seemed to be sparkling at this point, in contrast to the dark, binded room the both young adults found themselves in.

“W-well of course I would, I can’t leave an innocent creature like that on its own.” Shintaro remarked quickly and made his way towards his bed, patting a hand beside it, prompting for Haruka to sit beside him. Shintaro mentally slapped himself after that motion, that scenario happened with Konoha already what are you doing.

Much to the younger’s surprise, Haruka without a second thought jumped and settled himself near Shintaro, quietly humming to himself and smiling all brightly. Shintaro realized that Konoha was still partially Haruka, so of course, Haruka would know what to do, right? Another silence fell, Shintaro stared at his feet, not really knowing what else to say. This suddenly got difficult again.

“Say, Shintaro.” “Y-es?!” “I am quite glad I got my memories back. I still can’t handle the fact I had to be in this other body, but I have to admit, it was pretty fun too!” Haruka placed his hands on the back of his head and lied on the bed. “I missed being able to feel this glad.”

“Is that so?” Haruka only made a humming sound of agreement, Shintaro nodding, prompting for the taller to continue.

“Do you know I missed you the most?” Shintaro froze at that statement, what was Haruka talking about, did he miss a part of the conversation? This was extremely unusual, no one has ever said that, not less it being someone Shintaro found himself attached to!

Shintaro quickly swallowed the newly formed lump, took 2 breaths, exhaled, rose from his bed, and stood in front of Haruka now, ready to ask the questions.

“Why did you come to visit me, Haruka?”

“I told you already, I missed you, Shintaro! It was pretty lonely at the hospital, you only didn’t visit me!” a click of the tongue was the only reply that Shintaro had.  
Shintaro never realized he’s be the one who’d be doing all that, not in his room, not in this heat, not on top of Haruka. It felt like one of those suspicious videos Momo caught him red-handed watching, and he admits to himself, it was a pretty disgusting one.

“S-shintaro?” Haruka only stared back with his big dark orbs, they were too stunning for someone like Shintaro.

“H-hey, Haruka. D-didn’t you tell me once that you knew Takane loved you? You never told me whether that feeling was mutual..” Haruka quietly giggled and quickly answered one of Shintaro’s never-ending questions:

“Shintaro. I never told you that, did I? How silly of me. Well, if it helps, I never thought of Takane that way actually. Sure, I loved her and her company, but I never considered dating her.” Shintaro’s eyes slowly widened during the process, his grip on Haruka’s hands untightened. “Then…?”

A smile. An earnest smile was the only thing the light-haired boy gave him. Shintaro never felt his body so weak, he began trembling. Tears followed soon, landing all over Haruka’s face and shirt. The younger’s heart throbbed, as if it just wanted to be ripped apart and stop feeling all those emotions again.

“You……y-you have no idea……how much I….missed you,…your hugs were the warmest… I missed you so much…..Haruka” Shintaro quietly wobbled and shut his eyes tight, he might be looking embarrassing in this state. Despite that, Shintato knew even if those were his last words before giving out his final breath, he wouldn’t regret he finally spilled his heart to someone he held maybe far too dear for him.

Shintaro tenses up once he feels hands wrapping around him, strength being too great for him not bothering to softly land on Haruka, gladly returning the embrace immediately. He buries his head into Haruka’s neck and hold tightly before sniffing two or three times, mumbling I missed you, I’m glad you’re alive a few more times before Haruka hums gently in return as he held the one he felt dear to him too and smiled some more.

—

It wasn’t until they both opened their eyes and realized they fell asleep on top of each other. They felt flustered about it for a good five minutes, it has gotten even late for the taller visitor to return to his place, which currently was the hospital. Then the idea of staying at Shintaro’s tonight doesn’t sound bad at all. 

Besides, Haruka’s genuine and summery smile was something Shintaro always loved about him.


End file.
